Unsystematic Design
by One Foot Forward
Summary: -- - It's as the title says. Haphazard, unplanned oneshots, revolving around whoever I feel fit to torture. C U R R E N T - - An unorthodox relationship was all she ever had... - -- Kagomex?
1. Serendipity

ø--Š_ë_**R**eÑdÏ**Þ**Ït_Ý--_ø

by: Ø**ñ**_ë _Fð_ô_T F**ð**Rw_Ä_r_d :_

* * *

**S U M M A R Y : **_Her and serendipity had been best friends over the years, and she can only hope it is for years to come as well._

**C H A R A C T E R S : **_Kagome from Inuyasha; Some YuYu Hakusho characters._

**P A I R I N G S : **_None. You can imagine whatever you want to happen._

**D I S C L A I M E R : **_I do not own Inuyasha nor YuYu Hakusho. Son't sue._

**W O R D S : **_435._

* * *

Serendipity. A simple, rather serene sounding word that is defined as the effect of finding something fortunate while looking for something else entirely. Such as looking for a book and finding a treasure map. Or something along those lines.

Kagome often mused that serendipity, if it was ever a person, would be her best friend. One that never really left her alone, despite the fact that maybe, just_ maybe_ the teenager wanted some relaxation time. Of course, that was a blatant lie, Kagome hated the mundane, ordinary-ness of common place worlds, instead living for the thrill of the unknown, but if she had, Kagome would find herself _hating_ serendipity. But she didn't.

Thankfully.

So of course she wasn't mad that when she took a short trip into the well-house, looking for her cat, she instead discovered a hanyou, her protector and eventual best friend. Nor did it anger her that while collecting jewel shards, she had quickly discovered her son, her sister and her brother, not literally of course, but in a sense that is what they were considered. After all, she had found them a whole lot quicker then those jewel shards, and _liked_ them a whole lot better too.

No, Kagome did not hate serendipity. She _loved_ it. After all, it was the act of finding something _fortunate_, something to be treasured and loved, not something to be hated and despised.

It was in this matter of thinking that Kagome did not find it surprising when a simple trip to the mall led her to the discovery of demons living in her world, in her time. Red headed ones, who were polite and kind of all things, and little short ones with gravity defying hair, that fit the demon persona to the 'T'.

No, it was not surprising at all, not anymore at least. That was what sucked about serendipity. You get tired after it happens a few too many times.

The thrill that Kagome felt when seeing two live demons traveling modern day Japan, a sight for sore eyes for sure, was neither unexpected nor unwelcome. Because, as Kagome had said before, she hated ordinary boring Tokyo, and had with a passion since the end of her _other _adventure, which of course meant she was hoping for more.

So it was with a firm smile in place, a slight bounce in her steps, and a swing in her hips (although you'll never find her admitting to _that_ one) that the teen from the past went up to the demons of the future.

Oh yes, Kagome _loved_ serendipity.

* * *

S o t h e r e y o u h a v e i t.

I ' v e d e c i d e d a c o l l e c t i o n o f o n e s h o t s w a s n e e d e d . C a n ' t s a y t h e i r g o i n g t o f o l l o w a n y p l a n o f s o r t , b u t r e q u e s t , i f y o u w a n t t o m a k e t h e m , a r e w e l c o m e ! !


	2. Solace

ø--_Š_**ð**l_Ä_**c**_ë--_ø

by: Ø**ñ**_ë _Fð_ô_T F**ð**Rw_Ä_r_d :_

* * *

**S U M M A R Y : **_Together they would find solcae within the other, not to leave for eternity._

**C H A R A C T E R S : **_Inuyasha and Kagome from Inuyasha_

**P A R I N G S : **_I huess you could call it Inuyasha and Kagome_

**D I S C L A I M E R : **_I do not own Inuyasha; Do not sue me._

**W O R D S : **_778_

* * *

It had been the beginning of the end, that fateful night oh so long ago. The end of their adventure, the end of their tale, and quiet possibly the end of their lives. They would have been fools to believe anything otherwise, fools who might end up dying carelessly. Both knew the deep desire their souls had to live, but both had accepted what may become of them. They both had their doubts.

"Do you ever get scared, Inuyasha?" She had asked that night, softly speaking the daunting question on everyone's minds. It had only been those two then, the silver haired hanyou and the girl from the future with a dept to the past. It was only to him she had directed her question.

"Feh," he had replied in his typical cover-up mannerism. "that's a stupid question to ask."

Her head had tilted to the side then, angling her body so that blue eyes could lock with the slightly taller man's own golden ones. She rested her body against the rough bark of the tree, her crystalline gaze captivating him, persuading him to tell her the truth.

"Does it frighten you that tomorrow we may die? That our friends may die?"

His golden eyes, normal rock hard like the mineral they so perceived, had melted into liquid topaz under her worries. He had known that while he could protect her from outside threats, there was only so much he could do about her doubts and fears. Those eyes, _his _eyes, so rich in gold, had sought refuge in the moon above. That moon, the girl had mused in the silence, which had been drawn upon them, that was so alike to the silver of his hair, the light colour reflecting the heaven's own purity. It was such a nice night, not befitting of any tragedies about to occur.

"Yeah." he had responded gruffly, jolting the girl slightly out of her thoughts. "I get anxious about the friends I've made," he turned to look pointedly at the girl. "I worry I may lose them."

This time it had been her that lowered her gaze, eyes drawn below in a withdrawn gesture, finding solace in the stable ground below. "I get scared," she had admitted to him, her closest friend. "I worry about me, I guess. But I worry more about my friends, you know? I don't think I could live with myself if everyone around me died to save me and I didn't do enough. And I worry about their fears. Will Miroku ever live a normal life, without a prominent death hanging over his conscience? What will happen to Kohaku after? And Shippo-" she had broken off at this point, emotions crippling her speech. A few moments later she regained her bearings, her voice softer then before so that even his enhanced hearing could barely hear her whisper. "Will Shippo ever live a normal life, not one where we travel on the road and are subjected to this-this war!?"

At this point she had tightly closed her eyes, trapping the liquid inside that wanted to desperately escape. So entranced with this action, she had barely acknowledged the hanyou's approach, and only raised her watery gaze to his when two strong arms wrapped around her form. "Don't worry about that stuff," he had soothed, trying to calm his own fears as well as hers. "You can't think like that after all. We will win; everyone will have their chance to live. I need you to place your faith in me, I yourself. You don't need to worry about the rest." _Because I'll protect you_ he had added silently.

She had smiled at him then, a warm gaze, content to trust the friend she had had for so long now. The friend who had been through it all with her. They were content to watch the night sky fade gently away to the morning.

They had sought refuge in each other that night, satisfied to be holding the other up. They had found companionship to be a great reassurance that they weren't alone. And when the next day came, and their fates were sealed, each was the calming force to the other. They gave their lives for their friends, standing together when all else failed. They met what they had always known would be their destiny, and they met it together. It was together they thought it should be told. Two souls, sacrificing one life for another.

'_Thank-you Inuyasha, thanks for not leaving me.'_

'_Keh, you're stupid to ever think I would.'_

* * *

Hey, sorry for the double update, and sorry about the lost author's note. Besides that, all I have to say is a.) I know the ending sucks, don't mock it and b.) Review please??


	3. Unorthodox

ø--U**ñ**_ôR_t_hÄ_**d**Øx_--_ø

by: Ø**ñ**_ë _Fð_ô_T F**ð**Rw_Ä_r_d :_

* * *

**S U M M A R R Y :**_ Their relationship would always be unorthadox, to everyone around them, and even to her._

**C H A R A C T E R S :**_ Tobi from Naruto; Kagome from Inuyasha_

**P A I R I N G S : **_TobixKagome_

**D I S C L A I M E R : **_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**W O R D S : **_318_

* * *

He certainly was…unique, she'd give him that.

"_Look Kagome, look what I found!"_

He had never called her by a suffix appropriate to her station. Maybe that's what drew her to him. Those simple things she desperately clung to after it all.

"_It's beautiful, really. But…err…what is it exactly?"_

No, not just that - that casualness to everyone- . No, she was drawn to him because he didn't care that she was a failure, or that she couldn't win. He didn't care that he was a ninja, she a miko bent on compromise.

"_You're so silly Kagome. It's a butterfly of course!:_

She hadn't meant to do it. It wasn't like she had known what an S-Class criminal was at the time, or that such a child could be so dangerous. She hadn't known.

"_Well, what happened to it?"_

And despite that, even when she had known what he had committed, and what he was capable of, Kagome still found herself trusting him and his innocent façade.

"_Hidan stepped on it. I think it made him mad."_

She had been abandoned - left for dead- and he had found her, cared for her. It was unorthodox she knew, he could kill her at any moment.

_Well that was mean of him. Do you want to find a new one?"_

But she found herself in a world wind of unusual and unreal love and care for such a simple child-like murderer. That's what they all were weren't they?

"_You'd do that? You'll help Tobi find a new one!"_

Kagome was content to be as unorthodox as she could, risking life and limb, if it meant being around this odd creature a few moments more. Just a few moments more.

"_Of course I will, it's what I'm here for after all."_

* * *

Argh...I'm hitting a writers block where evrything I write comes out unemotional and hard to understand...


	4. Unintentional

**ø--**U**ñ**Ï_ñ_**T**_ë_Ñ_t_**I**_Øn**Ä**_l**_-_ø**

**by: Øñ_ë _Fð_ô_T FðRw_Ä_r_d :_**

* * *

**S U M M A R Y :** _She never meant to, but she always did._

**C H A R A C T E R S : **_Kagome from Inuyasha; Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter._

**P A I R I N G S : **_DracoxKagome. Can you tell?_

**D I S C L A I M E R : **_I do not own Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. So don't sue._

**W O R D S : **_395._

* * *

She never really liked this lifestyle, not now that she thinks about it.

But it had some good things too.

She never wished to fall down the well.

But she loved it with a passion afterwards, and always wished she could return.

She never really wanted to go back to her time, not after the abrupt move her family had made.

But she missed them terribly when she stayed in the past.

She never really wanted to stay in her era, preferring the open air to the smog of Tokyo.

But she ached for it's familiarity at first. She remembers well.

She never really despised her time though. Not with her family there. It was hard to leave them.

But she did anyway.

She never really meant to stay in the past for so long. And to worry her mother so much.

But she came home to ninety-three messages.

She never really wanted to miss three birthdays and one funeral, all of which were achingly sad to her.

But she didn't see her grandfather's grave till two years after the fact, didn't say 'happy birthday' until it was too late.

She never wanted to come back though.

But she was here all the same.

She never meant to become depressed and lonely.

But she was still stayed in the old shrine house all alone, crying herself to sleep.

She didn't mean to break her foot in two different spots trying to jump down the well again.

But she was carried off to the hospital an hour later.

She never meant to admit she found the blonde-haired doctor attractive.

But she was talking about it two days later.

She never really wanted to forget her friends she had to leave.

But they soon became pushed to the back of her mind.

She never decided to follow the same blonde-haired doctor when she saw him on the streets.

But she still found herself stalking him in the dark of the night.

She never meant to learn about creatures she should have already realized existed.

But she discovered the wizarding world all the same.

And she never really meant to fall in love with the same doctor she had gossiped over, who had turned out to have a real attitude problem.

But she loved the jack-ass all the same.

* * *

Was jack-ass a too harsh of ending? I can't decide...

Can anyone tell what I'm saying?? I can't.

Review please??


End file.
